


The Nearness Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV), The Royal (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricia and Jill, the bedroom. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nearness Of You

Tricia had seen Jill home, noting how the woman hovered, clearly nervous. 

“Would it help if I came in?”

She knew, well enough, what it was to feel lost in your own home and she could see that Jill longed for a reason not to go inside. 

“Or… I could take you home with me?”

“You’d… do that?”

“Of course.”

Tricia had smiled softly, lightly squeezing Jill’s hand with her own before releasing it to take them both back to her own home. She had been the one to bring Jill inside, locking them both in and, when Jill hesitated, leaning to kiss her gently. 

“Come to bed?”

It had been a nervous start and Jill seemed to blush when Tricia undressed, her own flush rising further as she undressed, suddenly nervous. Tricia had surprised her with tenderness, a touch of a hand to her cheek and a light kiss easing any nerves. 

“You are beautiful… so beautiful.”

Tricia’s words were soft, and honest. She had smiled as she led the woman across to the bed, taking control and yet, never once demanding anything. She had kissed her again gently even as she moved over her, tucking them both into the bed-clothes before letting her touch linger at Jill’s breasts, noting how sensitive they seemed and the hint of shy nerves creeping back into Jill’s eyes. She had kissed her then, tenderly, her lips brushing Jill’s ear to whisper a sweet ‘so beautiful’ again. Her touch lingered just long enough to put Jill at ease, her lips meeting Jill’s shoulder as she smoothed a hand through Jill’s hair, pushing it away from her face, steadying the woman as she kissed her again, her other hand easing between Jill’s thighs, teasingly light at first. 

Jill’s soft gasp was rewarded with a smile and another kiss, Tricia’s touch remaining light even as she slipped two fingers into her, feeling the woman’s body clench slightly, then relax. She had taken her time to set a pace, slow, luxuriating in the pleasure she was bringing Jill, not hurried. Her pace remained steady even as she moved to gently kiss tears from Jill’s cheek, her hand stroking through Jill’s hair to draw her into a sweet, lingering kiss. It was clear, even now, that there was a little lingering nerves and Tricia had smiled softly when Jill responded into the kiss, letting the smoldering passion burn into the kiss. Her pace picked up only slightly, easing Jill ever closer to a release. 

The release, when it came, was rewarded with tenderness, sweet kisses and a slowing, then stopping of the pace, Tricia easing Jill back onto her pillow, smiling as she kissed her again. The silence that fell was comfortable, broken only by Jill. 

“I… I’ve never actually felt that….”

“Beautiful, special… loved?”

“All of those.”

Tricia had smiled, kissing her lightly. 

“Get used to it.”


End file.
